sacrifice
by readingsogi
Summary: does he love me? thinks about me? misses me? maybe I should leave him...chitoge where are you...I...


This _is my first 'ever' fanfiction so please be easy on me even though this is totally rubbish but i truly love nisekoi._

Chitoge's life...get up to the sound of gun shot practices ...get ready in chaos...go to school being followed by a _over protective_ bodyguard(yeah you are right its Claude)...and finally meet with her fake real boyfriend.

He was right there waiting for her like always but just not the way she wanted it.

she loved him by acting like she hated him while loving him as fake boyfriend. confusing right? yet she managed to do it by hiding her real feelings.

"good morning,Honey" he said plainly. she smiled and hurried towards him.

He treated her well and cared but just as a friend nothing less, nothing more.

they met Kosaki and Yuri not to forget Maiko and Tsugumi.

they were all good friends and she was willing to do anything for them.

the next week from that very day something had changed... Chitoge was nowhere to be found. she didn't attend the school or was in touch with any of them.

Just a letter in Raku's locker saying 'life was short and that love should be spent on those who deeply care about you'.

This had left the young master pulling his hair out for reasons why she had left him in a hurry.

but little did he know that the blond haired girl was going to show up very soon.

a month had passed when chitoge returned back to school from the sudden disappearance.

Flooded with questions she just wasn't in the mood to answer them or see a certain someone.

"Chitoge! wait up! where had you been?" he held her by the hand and force fully made her to stop.She didn't even bother to shake of his hand cause she was in no mood for it." Everyone in my gang nearly questioned me to death for your sudden leave! I really thought that four eyes would kill me but I survived " he laughed nervously remembering all those moments. He was glad that the letter was not found by any one or else they might think the couple had broken up.

"But the real question is where were you ? and what do u mean by that letter? " he looked at her with concern which was just hurting her even more. 'why did i leave?' well how could i not? she remembered what had happened nearly a month ago that forced her to leave everything and vanish. A sad look formed on her face which Raku noticed instantly!

it kinda brought pain to his heart to see her sad. He had an sudden reaction and pulled her into his chest so that her face was buried in his shirt so that no one could see her cry especially Claude or he would kill him but more for the sake her. Chitoge felt warm in that embrace.She could already feel the tears forming in she eyes.

In that state also she managed to ask "Hey !What are you doing, stupid bean sprouts?"

to that he said "Honestly even I don't know...gorilla woman".Suddenly Raku felt as if he had hit in the stomach by a baseball bat. 'Yep she was back to her nomal self' he thought . Both of them shared a smiled yet hers was a bitter one. He could see that her eyes were saying sorry to him for reasons unknown when she touched his hand and freed her other hand and turned away and started walking "where are you going? "he asked concern clearly visible in his tone."home! you idiot! I'm leaving early today go home without me" that's right how could i cry in front of him? I should be happy said as she wiped away her tears and headed home.

she didn't notice a figure around the corner running away but Raku did yet he simply shurged it off not giving it another thought as to who it was because he still didn't know why Chitoge had left so suddenly.

flashback*

 _Chitoge was going home but it was already late when she heard two familiar voices from her class._

 _she was about to go in when she heard yuri saying 'so your really not going to confess to Raku just because he has a **fake** girlfriend who also happens to be our friend?' chitoge had frozen drad in her tracks and thought about how it all made sense. why kosaki wanted to play juliet! why she had prepared valentines chocolate!the beach trip...yuri continued 'she is our friend but what about yourself? you have loved him since middle school! or he might as well fall in love with Chitoge!' but kosaki simply said 'it doesn't matter as long as he is happy! '_

 _hearing that chitoge had ran back home not knowing what to do._

 _*end of flashback *_

How could i do that to kosaki? she loved him since middle school! and we are very good friends. I don't want her to be sad. even if it means it will hurt me...I'm willing to make that _sacrifice_.

 _i know its short but hopefully the future chapters will be longer and have more shipping._


End file.
